


Pokolmélyi Krónikák [2017]

by SRTX_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Battle, Championship, Demon, Elements, Fantasy, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Magic, Religion, Summary, Team, ability, angel - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, fight
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999
Summary: A Sertoxyanism valódi legelső változata. Az eredeti történet elveszett, így ez csak egy amolyan összefoglaló fejezet.





	Pokolmélyi Krónikák [2017]

FIGYELEM! Az összefoglaló spoilereket tartalmazhat a Sertoxyanism végső változatából. Ha lehet, előtte olvasd el inkább azt és később térj vissza ide!

Sertox Daemord háttere

A regény folyamán nem derül ki, de Sertox családja valójában démoni eredetű. A vezetéknéve sem a puszta véletlen műve, Rin azonban tévedett, a neve nem a jövőjére utal, hogy démonúr lesz, hanem a múltjára. Sertox családja, a Daemord Család egykoron démonok voltak, amíg el nem kezdődött A Nagy Inkvizíció. Akkor is éltek már démonok a Földön, közöttük Baal Stolg is. Utóbbit azonban az Ördögűzők sikeresen likvidáltak, míg a Daemord családot nem. Tagjaik elrejtőztek és senkinek nem beszéltek eredetükről. Sertox és Thakz soha nem tudta hogy őseik démonok voltak, egyedül csak Sátán és lánya Nana tudta, utóbbi is ezért ment hozzá, nem azért mert véletlenül teleportált a házába.

A Démonhárem (Amúgy ez volt a történet legelső neve. Igen, akkor még nem volt történet)

Sertox egy átlagos tizenéves fiú volt, amíg a menekülő Aena de Lux a szobájába nem teleportált. A démonlány úgy döntött hogy nála marad egy ideig, kettejük között romantikus kapcsolat alakult ki. Később további démonlányok érkeztek Sertox házába, mindegyikük különböző személyiséggel rendelkezett. Sertox találkozott további démonlányokkal is, akik az emberek világában élnek. Egy idő után Sertox öccsét, Thakzot elrabolja Belsebub de Lux, egy nagy erejú démon, aki azt követeli hogy adja neki a démonháremét. A lányok úgy döntenek hogy elviszik Sertoxot az Infernóba, hogy a Tizenkettedik Tormane alkalmával küzdjön meg Belsbebubbal.

A lányok elviszik Sertoxot Erebus szigetére, ahol a Pokol bejárata van. Átjutnak a Hét Infernógáton és bejutnak az Alvilágba. Itt találkoznak néhány démonnal, köztük Belsebubbal is, aki már alig várja hogy harcoljanak. Sertoxék elmennek Sátánhoz, aki benevezi őket a Tormanere, de nem ért egyet abban a lányokkal hogy hatalmas erejű lánya is bekerüljön a hárembe. Ennek ellenére Sertoxék megtalálják Runt, a Pokolfa Erejét, aki elmondja Sertoxnak hogy csak akkor vehet részt a Tormanen ha képes használni az elemi erejét. A csakrakapuk kinyitása során Sertox meghal és Sátán, valamint Adramelech, feltámasztja őt démonként, de végül nem lesz elemi ereje. A Tormane kezdete előtt Sátán ad egy kardot Sertoxnak.

A Tormanen Sertox csapata sikeresen legyőzi az összes ellenfelet, akik mint kiderült, Belsebub szolgái voltak. Belsebub összecsap Sertoxxal és megöli Miit. Sertox ezen feldühödik és szabadjára engedi erejét, majd megöli Belsebubot. Mint kiderült az csak egy klón volt, a valódi Belsebub pedig megöli Sátánt, akinek leesett Fáklyatartóját Sertox magával viszi és elmenekülnek a Belsebub uralma alá hajtott Infernóból.

Egy Asrael Hayper nevű démon felviszi őket a Háwenbe, hogy visszamenjenek az időbe lélekhomokot szerezni, hogy feltámasszák Sátánt. A Háwenben összecsapnak néhány angyallal, majd megtalálják Éden Kertjét, ahol visszamennek az időben és feltámasztják Sátánt. A visszaút során Sátán összecsap Istennel, és Asraelt megölik az angyalok. Sertoxék visszamennek az Infernóba, Sátán pedig magát feláldozva, odaadja a Pokolfa erejét Sertoxnak. Sertox összecsap Belsebubbal, akit le is győz, de nem öli meg, csak száműzi az Infernóból követőivel, a Legyekkel együtt. Sertox lesz az Infernó vezetője, a Harmadik Sátán.

Közelgő Háború

A Négy Sátán Tanácsa összehív egy találkozót a szövetséges fajokkal. Eközben Sertox Rin és Run segítségével megtalálja a Belsebub által régóta keresett Terminust, a démonölő kardot. Ezután egy követ érkezik a mennyből, aki nem más mint Yaswus Cristhaus. Elmondja Sertoxnak hogy apja háborút akar indítani a démonok ellen, hogy elpusztítsa őket, mivel megfertőzik a hozzá hasonló embereket. Ezután Yaswus szövetséget köt Sertoxxal és odaadja neki a Longinust, hogy ezzel ölje meg Istent. Ezután felbukkan Belsebub, aki seregével, a Legyekkel, megtámadja az Alvilágot. Belsebub megtalálja a Pokolfát és beülteti magának az erejét, majd harcolni kezd Sertoxxal. Belsebub új erejével legyőzi Sertoxot és ellopja két kardját, majd visszavonul. Ezután megszületik Sertox fia, Daeles. Sertox Adramelech segítségével kutatni kezd a Baphomet-legendáról, majd összehív egy újabb szövetséges találkozót, de már egyre többen Belsebub pártjára álltak, aki állítása szerint, majd egy jobb hellyé fogja tenni a Poklot. Belsebub megöli a találkozón a főbb vezetőket és újra kikiáltja magát Sátánnak. Sertox és a hárem a Magba menekül, Rin és Run pedig megtalálja a kardokat, majd pedig magukba olvasztják őket, hogy Belsebub ne használhassa őket. Moloch Blad, Belsebub főtábornoka ezután megtalálja Sertoxékat, akik kimenekülnek a Pokolból, majd Erebus szigetén a démonok és a Legyek összecsapnak. Ezután Sertox és Run, a Pokolfa erejének eredeti tulajdonosai, fúziónálnak és megjelenik Baphomet. Megölik Molochot, de Belsebub elmenekül az erebusi Rengetegbe.

Fagy és Forróság

Megölik az Első Infernógát őrét, Blayset, helyére pedig kell az utód, Magmaco, aki azonban a távoli Tűzföldön van, amit a Jégkirály próbál megszállni. Sertox nem akar belekeveredni még egy háború, ezért tanácsot kér az ősi szellemdémontól, Mephistoléstől, aki Sertoxnak adja szellemi seregét, ha véletlenül bekövetkezne a háború. Sertox és fia, Daeles elutazik Tűzföld felé és útközben találkoznak egy Nix nevű démonlánnyal, akit magukkal visznek. Tűzfölden találkoznak Lord Vulcanussal, a hely vezetőjével és megtalálják Magmacot is. A Fagy és vezetőjük, a Jégkirály azonban támad, és kitör a Fagyos és Forró Háború. Sertox is beszáll Tűzföld oldalán a harcba, a Szellemsereggel együtt. Felbukkan Belsebub is a háború közepén és a Jégkirály oldalára áll. Sertox és Belsebub harcolni kezd minden erejével egymással, eközben pedig Magmaco megöli a Jégkirályt, de a háború nem áll meg, Belsebub lesz A Fagy új vezetője. Pokolmélyén a hárem megtalálja Sasarra Sefred halottnak hitt apját, Sammaelt, aki szerint meg kell találniük egy csoportot, Az Olümposzt, hogy megakadályozzák Sertox halálát a háborúban. Elutaznak Hellas földjére, ahol találkoznak a Kincsörzővel, Thermopülével. A démon azt hiszi hogy a kincseire fáj a foguk így megtámadja őket, de végül megismeri Sammaelt és elvezeti őket Olümposz hegyére. Ott Az Olümposz vezetője csak akkor hajlandó velük tartani, ha egyikük legyőzi őt egy párbajban. Nana úgy dönt hogy ő fog megküzdeni és végül, egy hosszú csata után, legyőzi Zeust. Az Olümposz így a háremmel tart, valamint velük van Thermopüle és Sammael is. Csatlakoznak a háborúhoz és legyőzik a Fagy embereit. Belsebub menekülőre fogja és távozik a helyszínről. Vulcanus és csapati úgy döntenek, Sertox adósai lesznek amiért segítetek nekik győzni, így velük mennek Pokolmélyére hogy ott éljenek.

A Négyek Háborúja

Belsebub a Magba megy és megkeresi Lucifer legendás fegyverét, a A Hajnalcsillagot, ami segítségével úgy dönt, uralma alá hajtja a világot. A démonok észreveszik hogy eltűnt a fegyver, ezért parancsot adnak ki az áruló Belsebub elfogására. A Háwenben Isten úgy dönt hogy kirobbantja a háborút, mivel egy démon az ő általa alkotott világ elpusztítására törekszik. Az egyik arkéter, Gabriel, nem ért vele egyet, így Isten megöli és felvesz helyére egy új étert, Metatront. Gabriel azonban nem hal meg, hanem reinkarnálódik egy emberként Eter néven. Mabus, az Antikrisztus megöl egy démont, majd visszanyeri látását és kijut az Infernóból. Az emberek vezetője lesz és háborút indít mind Isten és mind Sátán ellen. Azonban a Hajnalcsillagot csak egy fegyverrel lehet megállítani, A Fekete Nappal, ami az Árnyak vezetőjénél, Nagánál van. Az Árnyak is beszállnak, így kitör a Négyek Háborúja. Sertox elindul a Kül vidékére, ahol találkozik az Árnyakkal. Vezetőjük Naga, nem hajlandó szövetséget kötni Sertoxxal, mivel az egész háború egy démon miatt robbant ki. Elfogják Sertoxot és börtönbe vetik, de az Árnyak papnője, Az Árnyanya kiszabadítja. Kiderül hogy az Árnyanya nem más mint Mii, akit még Belsebub ölt meg a a Tizenkettedik Tormanen. Elmondja hogy megszületett lánya, aki nem más mint Nix, valamint azt is hogy rájött a Reinkarnáció Összességére. Meggyőzi Nagát, aki az Árnyak seregét Sertoxnak adja, majd az Árnyak vezetőjévé, Az Árnyak Urává is teszi. Eközben a háború tovább folyik, az angyalok legyőzik az embereket és megölik Mabust. Az emberek végül, Isten haragjától félve az ő oldalára állnak és elkezdik kiirtani a démonokat, Ördögűzők segítségével. Zaera Stolg és Asatras Stolg, a hárem tagjai is életüket vesztik. Ezután az angyalok és a démonok felkészülnek a mindent eldöntő ütközetre.

Földi Menny a Pokolban

Sertox találkozik Eterrel, az angyalból lett emberlányból, akit elvisz Adramelechez, hogy reinkarnálja démonként. Eter csatlakozik Sertoxhoz és Isten egyre dühösebb hogy a Sátán mindenkit az ő pártjára állít. Elkezdődik a csata a két fél között, Sertox megöli Metatront és Ulrielt, két Arkétert, majd szembekerül Istennel. Isten elmondja ahogy az Alkotás nem tudja legyőzni az Alkotóját, de Sertox nem adja fel a küzdelmet. Az ütközet során a felek elfelejtik miért is vannak itt és Belsebub beindítja a Hajnalcsillagot, ami működésbe lép és pusztítani kezd, több ezer embert, angyalt, démont és árnyat öl meg. Sertox előveszi a Fekete Napot és beindítja. A két fegyver reagál egymásra, majd egyesülve létrehozzák Az Utolsó Órát. A két egyesült fegyver ereje akkora hogy egyből a legerősebbel akar végezni, aki nem más mint Isten, de a két hatalmas erő nem bír egymással, így a fegyver elpusztul, Isten pedig dematerializálódik. Belsebub elmenekül, az angyalok pedig visszavonulnak, a vezetőjük ideiglenesen Mihael lesz.

A Toxyan Ereklyék

Sertox megidézi Lucifer szellemét, hogy megkérdezze pontosan mi is történt Istennel. Az elmondja hogy egy másik dimenzióba került és fenáll annak a veszélye hogy megszerzi a Makmozdant. Sertox rájön arra hogy csak egy módon tud eljutni ugyanabba a dimenzióba mint Isten, ezért megrendezi a Tizenharmadik Tormanet, ahol felbukkan az általa várt Toxyan Sárkány, ő rendelkezik három ereklyével, amikkel képes lehet eljutni abba a dimenzióba ahol Isten van. Sertox harcol egy Onyx Nocthime nevű lánnyal, aki Mii húga. Felbukkan az Egyptián Ikrek is, Iris és Izis is. Sertox végül eljut a Toxyannal való küzdelemhez, de a sárkány megöli Rint. Sertox ezután egyesül Runnal és a Baphomet erőt használva legyőzi ellenfelét, aki, látva Sertox erejét, csatlakozik hozzá szövetségesként és neki adja a Toxyan Ereklyéket. Elmondja azt is hogy a negyedik ereklye abban a dimenzióban van ahol jelenleg Isten, de neki soha nem volt annyi ereje hogy eljusson oda.

Apokalipszis és Szertoxiánizmus

Sertox és társai elmennek a másik dimenzióba, ahol a Fény és Árny Sárkány, Toxyan apja és anyja fogadja őket. Ő nekik adja a Fényárny Gyűrűt, majd Toxyan Kristálysárkánnyá válik. Találkoznak Istennel, akinél ott a Makmozdan, de nem tud kijutni ebből a dimenzióból, így ellopja a Toxyan Ereklyéket és harcba bocsátkozik Sertoxxal, ötven dimenzión át. Végül sikeresen visszatérnek a saját világukba, és Isten is visszatér az angyalokhoz, majd megöli Mihaelt, aki átvette a helyét. Isten úgy dönt, elkezdi Az Apokalipszist, mivel ez a világ soha nem lehet az ő teljes irányítása alatt, ezt a hatalmas pusztítást csak az fogja túlélni, aki végleg hűséges hozzá. Isten feltöri a Makmozdan könyvének pecsétjeit, minden pecsét feltörésével a világ egyre közelebb kerül a véghez. Yeswus elmegy Sertoxhoz és elmondja neki hogy mi is történik. Megjelenik Az Apokalipszis Négy Lovasa, akik hatalmas pusztítást végeznek a világban. Ezután 144 000 ember ki lett választva, ők azok mindvégig hűségesek voltak Istenhez. Ezután A Pusztítás Hét Étere megfújja trombitát és mindenféle katasztrófa történik. Az Infernó hét kapuja elpusztul és a démonok a földre özönlenek majd csatázni kezdenek az angyalokkal. Belsebub úgy dönt, mivel már úgyis vége a világnak, tesz valami jót is és megöli Rafael arkétert, valamint megment több milliárd embert, életének feláldozásával elpusztítja a Föld felé közeledő kisbolygókat. A csapások abbamaradtak, azonban az Isten irányítása alatt lévő Trihexa, a Fenevad, hatalmas pusztítást mért a Földre. Nana és Run végül sikersen megállította, de Isten felhozott még egy Fenevadat a tenger mélyéről, Xuetzalt, akit Sertox saját oldalára fordított és tizenkét legnagyobb erejű harcosát maga mellé állítva megalapította a szertoxiánizmus csoportját, A Tizenkettőt. Isten ezután feltámasztott minden halott lényt aki nem reinkarnálódott és ítéletet tartott. Isten létrehozott egy új világot, ahova csak azt vitte magával aki hűséges hozzá. Sertox és a Tizenkettő végül felszabadította a holtakat, így senki nem tartott Istennel az ő új világába. Sertox eközben rájött hogy Isten egész végig félreértelmezte a világ végéről szóló jóslatot. Az Alkotás nem az embereket és a démonokat jelképezte, hanem magát Istent. Az Alkotó pedig nem Isten, hanem az aki őt teremtette, a Legfelső, az X. Isten eljutott az új világba, ahol találkozott teremtőjével Orobosossal, aki lenyelte alkotását és megharapta saját farkát, ezzel jelezve azt hogy soha nem lesz vége a világnak.

Az Apokalipszis ezután megállt, az angyalok feloszlottak, néhányan emberek, néhányan pedig démonok lettek. Az emberek és a démonok pedig szövetséget kötettek egymással, miszerint az emberek a felszínen, a démonok pedig a mélyben fognak uralkodni, és egy közös vallásuk lesz, a szertoxiánizmus, amiben nem egy alkotást fognak tisztelni, hanem a tényleges alkotót, Oroborost.

Epilógus

Sertox Pokolmélyi trónján ül és az egyik démon egy csomagot hoz neki, amit öccse, Thakz küldött neki. A csomagban egy ébresztőóra van, amit Sertox soha nem tudott megvenni, és most a születésnapja alkalmából kapta. Egy héttel később, Thakz születésnapjára Sertox egy hatalmas csomagot küld öccsének, amiben egy démonlány rejtőzik, Beraza de Lux, aki beköltözik Thakzhoz.


End file.
